Bridge to Kingdom Hearts
by CaliTues
Summary: Roxas gets stuck with the new girl on the first day of school. And not only is she a pain, she's crazy. Who can defy reality? And create new ones? Based on Bridge to Terabithia. Somewhat. Except...storyline's extremely different.


**Jane. So like I said, I've had this idea since you googled my Recessional fic**

**and found me, and then started spamming my inbox like a dustbunny on Oreos. **

**Nah I'm kidding. But seriously. This will be... semi-short. I mean. **

**It's based on Bridge to Terabithia (It took me five times of misspellings to finally look it up)**

**So it should be finished quickly. Or forgotten.**

**Anyway, for all others. New Roxiri. Read and Review if you please. If not. I'm fine with that too.**

**It's just my ego you're killing**

**...**

**Jane's a smelly fishie.**

Roxas frowned as his sister continued to beat on their door. He had locked her out after she had snitched on him for sneaking out the night before.

"Roxas, sorry!" She pounded on the door again.

Roxas growled curses as he opened the door and glared at the six-year old. Her hair was braided into it's usual mess, and she looked up at him with her bottom lip stuck out. He ignored her and walked past her, brushing against her as he tuned out her whining. He walked downstairs to see his mother cooking, and his other two older sisters fighting over the television.

"Food's on the table," She didn't even bother turning away from the stove.

Roxas looked to see a bowl of cereal at his seat. He turned his nose up in disgust and headed towards the door.

"You know you have to take her with you, Roxas." He rolled his eyes and headed back to the staircase. "Rikku!"

The girl came jumping down the stairs two at a time before colliding with Roxas and hugging his waist.

"First day of school! First day of school!" She took his hand and pulled him towards the door before stopping and dropping his hand and running back to hug their mother.

He huffed before walking out the front door, with Rikku calling for him to wait as she hurried behind him. They walked a little ways, down the dirt path, Rikku apologizing repeatedly for telling on him, until they reached the tram. They went their separate ways as they boarded, Rikku went and sat with a little girl with brown hair, and Roxas sat by himself in the seat behind them. He frowned when Rikku turned around with a toothy smile.

"Hi!" She waved. "Bye!" And then ducked and turned to the front again.

The frown didn't leave his face, and he leaned back. He watched as people boarded and left the train. He placed his feet in the seat, to be sure that no one would sit next to him. When a few brave souls asked to sit, he would simple glare at them, and wait for them to get the message that he was not going to move his feet.

He closed his eyes, knowing Rikku would wake him when they arrived at the schools. The noisy tram began to fall into silence as he lost consciousness. He was in complete bliss as he slept, no noise, no dreams, just darkness.

"Can I sit here?" He frowned as the voice broke through. "Hey!" He felt his legs being pushed out of the seat.

He opened his eyes to see an auburn haired girl with a huge smile sitting where his feet should have been. "Oops! Sorry, did I wake you up?"

Roxas mumbled something under his breath about stupid girls and rude people as he turned away from her and leaned against the window.

Rikku's head popped up over the seat to see what was happening. She waved at the girl, who smiled and waved back, and then frowned at her big brother.

"Roxas," She watched him with large eyes. "Psst!"

He glanced up and then averted his eyes back to the wall. Rikku turned around and dug through her bag before finder her weapon of choice...

Crayons. She opened the box and poured it's contents onto her lap before looking for the ugly colour. She gave the brown to her friend to hold while she carefully dropped the crayons back into the box one by one. Reclaiming the crayon, she turned back around to take aim.

The girl watched with an amused smile as Rikku tossed the crayon at Roxas' head. His head snapped up and he glared as she sunk in her seat. He bent down, picking up the crayon, and frowning as he saw it was broken in half. He carefully dropped the two pieces into Rikku's lap.

Her head shot up and she turned to him with a horrified look. "You broke it!"

"No," He spat, "_You_ broke it," he pointed his finger at her nose, but quickly pulled it back and flicked her on the nose, when she tried to bite him.

He sighed with relief when the tram reached the primary school. Even though she was angry, she still squeezed past the red head to hug her brother.

"Be good." She scrunched up her nose and pulled away, following her friend off the tram. This left Roxas alone, well, as alone as he could be with the red head beside him.

She coughed slightly, causing him to shoot a glare her way before leaning back against the window.

"She's cute." He looked back over at her, "and much nicer than her brother."

He frowned. Why was she talking to him? Hadn't he made it clear that he didn't even want her there, much less to _talk_ to her. He shrugged and looked away again.

"I'm Kairi." She held out a hand in front of his face. He made no move to take it, or even to show acknowledgment. She dropped her hand slowly, "Okay...You're Roxas, right?" She stared as he continued to ignore her, and then she frowned, giving up on trying to talk to him.

Roxas smirked when she fell silent, "Move up a seat." She snapped her head to him with her mouth agape.

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms, cocking a brow.

He motioned to the seat in front of them, "It's empty."

She glared at him, and leaned forward a bit in her seat, turning to where she could look him in the eye despite him being turned away. "What's your problem?"

"Just move."

"Oh I'm going to move." She then scrambled onto his lap, her back against the window as her feet hung out in the aisle. Crossing her arms, she smiled and stuck her tongue out at him, his cheeks warming as he looked at her legs.

He quickly pushed her off of him, and then stood to move past her, only to have her grab his arm and pull him back down.

"Let. Go." He said through clenched teeth.

The smile fell from her face, she let go, crossed her arms and let him move past her to the seat in front of them. She then leaned forward, looking over the seat at him.

"You're a really angry kid aren't you?" He ignored her. "Even dogs can speak you know."

"Will you _shut up_ already!?" He turned, standing over her as she looked up at him. She smiled back up at him, happy that she had got him to talk again. He frowned seeing as to what her goal was and then quickly sat back down.

She laughed under her breath, but remained silent the rest of the ride to school. The junior high school, was actually only right behind the primary school, but the tram ran the course of primary, high, and then junior high, and any who wanted to get to the junior high early would get off with the little kids and have to walk across the large courtyard that separated the two. Roxas now contemplated why he had stayed on the tram in the first place after her having to wake him up when they got there. The two exited the tram, her following close behind, spouting questions at him.

"You're in eighth too right?" He nodded and she sighed with relief. "Great! So I know at least one person now." She nodded and crossed her arms. "Poor choice though..."

"Quit following me," He turned around to look her in the eyes. "I'm tired of you, I don't want to talk to you and I wish you'd just _fuck off_."

Her eyes widened at his words and then fell downcast, she nodded and pushed past him. Roxas grinned, figuring now, she was some other person's problem now.

* * *

Kairi frowned as she pushed past people in the hallway. Everyone in Twilight seemed to have anger problems, the tram driver had been bitchy about her dropping her things and holding up the tram, the boy, Roxas, had been a complete jerk when she had only been trying to be polite, and even the teachers had been impatient with her.

She reached her locker, and knelt down to put in the combination. The school had a locker system where every student had their own lockers, but they were only half the size of a normal locker, which meant some students got stuck with having one on the bottom. Kairi was one of these lucky students. She pulled it open and tossed her bag into it, slamming it and standing back up. She then stalked down the halls to the lunch room.

She frowned as she entered the noisy room, she looked around and smirked to see Roxas looking for a seat as well. She quickly scanned the lunchroom until her eyes fell on an empty round table near the back of the cafeteria. Roxas spotted it and glanced at her before maneuvering his way through the sea of students towards the table, Kairi close behind. She was able to quickly catch up, considering she did not have a tray of food to avoid spilling like Roxas, and slammed her hand on the table just as he slammed his tray down.

"I was here first," She crossed her arms and glared at him, he continued, "Get mad if you want, I'm not leaving." He sat down in the chair he was at.

She smiled and sat down in the one beside him and smiled. "Great, so you can talk to me!"

His smile fell, "Go bother someone else." He lowered his head and began shoveling food into his mouth.

She frowned as well and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, if I did something." He slowly looked up at her, "I'm not sure what I did, or if I even did do anything, but, I'm sorry. And I was hoping...we could start over?" Roxas stared in awe.

He laid the fork down on the table and slid the tray in front of them, and then leaned on one arm as he looked at her. "What do you want?"

"I hate this place, everyone here, they're all so...fake. And not just that," He interrupted her with a question of what, but she held up a finger and continued, "I have no idea what I'm doing. Worrying, wandering, around this place like a lost puppy. I don't want to do that the whole year. I want something _different_."

"What are you talking about?"

"Reality."

"You can't escape it."

"Yes you can. Or you can defy it." She smiled, and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Come on," She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, "Outside."

He allowed her to drag him out of the cafeteria and to the outside courtyard where children were strewed out, talking and playing games. She lead him to the fence and pointed to a tree. "We're going to race."

"But you're a gi-"

"Exactly, so in reality, you'd think I wouldn't be able to beat you right?" He nodded and she smiled and got into a crouching position. "Well, come on, watch me defy reality."

Roxas stared as her skirt rose slightly and then looked behind them to see that one one was looking at her on the other side of the fence and sighed.

He crouched next to her and then looked ahead at the tree. He really wasn't worrying about her beating him, he was the fastest kid in the eighth grade, he had run all summer just to prove that he _was_ better than everyone else.

"One."

"Two."

She smiled and looked over at him. "Three."

"Go!" The two both lunged forward. Their paces matched as the ran across the grass towards the tree. Roxas tried to get ahead, putting all of his energy into the final stretch, a mere five yards, but, Kairi shot past him, passing the tree and slowing to a stop.

Roxas began to slow before he even reached the tree, staring at her as she taunted him. He frowned and walked over to her, only to get slapped on the cheek lightly.

"I told you I can defy reality."

"You got lucky."

She laughed and ruffled his hair. "Roxy, I _smoked_ you!"

He averted his eyes and kicked at a blade of grass that was taller than the rest.

"Roxas!" They both turned to see Rikku skipping across the courtyard towards them with what seemed like cookies in her hands. She tackled him, nearly causing him to fall over, and smearing the crumbs of the cookie all over his white shirt.

"Whatcha got there?" Kairi knelt down to Rikku who held out two Oreos. "I _love_ Oreos."

Rikku smiled and handed Kairi one of the cookies while Roxas watched with a frown. "Can I have one?" Rikku scrunched up her nose and then stuffed the last cookie in her mouth. "Hey!"

Kairi laughed, earning her a glare, but she only smiled and took the Oreo and split it in two, and gave him the side with the white cream still on it. "Now quit whining."

Rikku began hoping up and down, calling Roxas a crybaby while the two ate their halves of the cookie, and Roxas tried to swat at his sister.

"You know what I can do better than defying reality?"

Roxas looked towards her with a frown. "Split an Oreo?"

"Create new ones."

Roxas was silent as he stood next to her. She was crazy, and if he wasn't careful, she'd rub off on Rikku. And then he'd have to put up with another crazy girl. And two was worse than one, but maybe they would cancel each other out...

"Roxas? Did you hear me?" He nodded and turned away. "You don't believe me."

He shrugged. "You're crazy."

She smiled and tugged on his sleeve. "Maybe, maybe I'm not."

The bell sounded shrilly through intercoms scattered across the field, and Rikku quickly tackled Kairi's legs before realizing they were Kairi's and then made a grab for Roxas's. After successfully hugging the both, she ran off towards the primary school.

Kairi turned to Roxas with a smile and grabbed his shirt, pulling him behind her as she walked towards the building.

* * *

Roxas _loved_ music class. I mean who doesn't? All those rhythms, and sounds... And the kick ass teacher. Roxas loved music class because of Ms. Lockhart. Not all those rhythms and sounds.

But Roxas didn't, and _wouldn't_ sing. No matter how much she asked. He'd just sit there and stare at her beautifully crafted guitar...

"Roxas..." He felt a nudge on his back, but he simply continued looking ahead. "Roxas...Psst!..." He then felt himself being hit over the head with a stack of music paper.

He turned around to see Kairi sitting behind him with a smile. He hadn't even known she had been back there... "What stop do you get off at?"

He shrugged and turned back around only to get hit again. Turning back around in his seat he looked at her with a frown. "The residential area. Like everyone else."

"Don't be such a smart ass. We're going somewhere after school okay?"

He nodded and then turned back to Ms. Lockhart. Hopefully, not to be attacked by another stack of paper.

"Hey Roxas."

He turned around before he got hit again.

"Did you know when I was little I accidentally killed my goldfish by giving it grape juice?"

"..."

**End Chapter. I see less then ten more than five. Who knows. Anywho. Merry Christmas (And this time I didn't spell it wrong.)**


End file.
